Por un puercoespín
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Daiki hubiera descubierto quién era Saint Tail por Rubí?


Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece.

 **Por un puercoespín**

— ¡No toques esa foto con tus sucias manos!—le gritaba Rafael desde el balcón de la escuela— ¡es la mejor foto que tengo de Meimi!

— ¡¿Qué?!—Daiki tomó aquélla foto aún en el aire y la miró. Era una foto de Haneoka, ¿por qué Rafael tenía una foto de Haneoka de ese tipo? ¡Esperen! Daiki se acababa de dar cuenta de algo.

— _¿Qué es lo que lleva en sus manos? ¡Un puercoespín! Pero ese puercoespín… ¡es de Saint Tail!—_ el razonamiento de Daiki como siempre fue veloz, así que sin dudarlo corrió hasta el salón para preguntarle directamente a la chica de la que ahora sospechaba.

— ¡Daiki, ¿adónde vas con mi foto?!—le gritaba el rubio, pero el detective no se detuvo, subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al aula.

— ¡Haneoka!—dijo al llegar. La pobre chica, aún ignorante de lo que sucedía, le preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

—Esto—el joven detective le enseñó la dichosa foto.

La chica entendió enseguida a lo que se refería apenas miró la foto.

— _Rubí._

—Explícame—exigió Daiki— ¿qué es este animal que tienes en tus manos?

—Yo…ese es…—Meimi no tenía ni idea de cómo zafarse del asunto. Había sido descubierta. ¡Y todo era culpa de Rafael!

—Ven conmigo—Daiki no le pidió permiso, simplemente tomó su mano y la arrastró consigo hasta llegar al techo de la escuela.

— ¡Asuka Jr., me haces daño! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases!—Meimi intentaba por todos los medios evitar quedarse a solas con él en esa situación.

— ¡Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, Haneoka!

Llegando a la azotea, la soltó bruscamente y la obligó a mirarlo. Sacó nuevamente la foto para mostrársela.

—Este puercoespín es de Saint Tail!

Meimi se quedó callada. Él había llegado a la verdad. Obviamente reconocía perfectamente a Rubí.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada?—la cuestionó el chico.

Meimi siguió sin decir nada.

— ¿Entonces, debo de interpretar tu silencio?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

—Bien. Si así lo quieres. Haneoka Meimi ahora tengo evidencia, esta foto prueba que tú eres Saint Tail.

¡Listo! Ahí estaba la sentencia. El momento al que tanto miedo le tenía había llegado. Sin embargo, Meimi pudo observar cómo la expresión de enojo y sorpresa de su querido detective, pasaba a ¿tristeza?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

A la chica le dolió el corazón con el tono de voz que su compañero utilizaba.

— ¡No es eso!

— ¿Y entonces?

—Es que yo…

—Dímelo ya, Haneoka.

La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en una encrucijada. Explicarle todo conllevaba confesarle sus sentimientos. ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¿Y si la rechazaba? Pero nuevamente, el rostro del chico cambió de expresión. ¿Por qué se veía tan desolado?

—Pensé que…nos llevábamos mejor…

—Asuka Jr. —Meimi no tuvo más remedio y se puso a hablar sin parar—al principio, me convertí en Saint Tail para ayudar a quién estuviera en apuros, pero después—la chica lo miró sonrojada—después me encantaba verte perseguirme, amaba que me vieras solo a mí, pero a la vez me ponía tan celosa, porque en realidad veías a Saint Tail y no a Meimi. Oculté mi identidad de ti tanto tiempo, pero solo lo hice por miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que te odie porque tú me amas?—al escuchar que él lo dijera, no podía mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Cuándo planeas entregarme a la policía?—preguntó para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Crees que eso es lo que haré?

—Sí.

—Pero tú no robas para ti, lo haces para ayudar. Ahora sé quién eres y eso es lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Qué?

—Y ahora me retiro.

Y así fue, Daiki simplemente se fue de ahí, dejando sola a Meimi.

—Ignoró completamente mi confesión, eso duele incluso más que si me hubiera rechazado directamente.

Esa tarde, Meimi había sido llamada por Seira para una nueva misión.

—Recuperaré esa joya—dijo sin la misma emoción de siempre.

— ¿No le avisarás a Asuka Jr?

— ¡No!—gritó un poco más fuerte de lo que debería estando en una iglesia— ¡él ya sabe quién es Saint Tail!

— ¿Pero no era una promesa?

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Nada de notas!

Daiki se había retirado de la azotea esa mañana debido a que un furioso sonrojo amenazaba con cubrir su rostro y tenía unas ganas tremendas de dar saltitos de felicidad, así que de esa manera bajó por las escaleras.

Haneoka era Saint Tail. Además, estaba enamorada de él. ¡Esperen! El joven detective detuvo su andar. ¿Por qué la emoción? Ah, claro. Él también la amaba. Pero, ¡la había dejado sin respuesta! Bueno, eso se arreglaría pronto.

Esa misma noche, había acudido a casa de Haneoka para decirle sus sentimientos, pero no se esperaba verla bajando por la ventana de lo que probablemente era su habitación con una soga.

¿A dónde iba? Decidió seguirla para averiguarlo. Cual no fue su sorpresa, al verla llegar a la capilla, en donde Mimori-san la esperaba para darle una nueva misión. ¿Seira Mimori, era en serio? ¡Oye! ¡Pero, ¿por qué no le iba a mandar una nota?! ¡Eso no se quedaría así!

Observó detalladamente como se transformaba y salía de allí con sus ya conocidos globos que tantos problemas le habían dado anteriormente. La siguió como pudo hasta el lugar de la misión y la dejó cumplirla tranquilamente. La conocía muy bien por lo que probablemente huiría por la azotea, así que decidió esperarla ahí.

Ella no tardó mucho y dicho y hecho llegó al techo.

—Haneoka—la llamó.

La chica giró sorprendida al escucharlo. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

—Hola—saludó el chico.

— ¿Hola? ¿Cómo supiste?

—Te seguí desde tu casa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¡Ahora no!

— ¡Mi joya! ¡¿Dónde está?!—se escuchó a alguien gritar y a los guardias movilizarse.

— ¡Arriba!—dijo uno— ¡es Saint Tail!

Aunque el chico no había entendido al principio lo que ocurría, lo comprendió al ver como Saint Tail liberaba sus globos para escapar.

Saint Tail le dijo silenciosamente que se sujetara y él la imitó, para que pudieran irse volando de allí.

A Daiki debía importarle más el hecho de qué se encontraba volando a varios metros de altura en un globo y prácticamente escapando de un robo, pero él estaba concentrado en ver el rostro de Saint Tail. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con ello? Y no solo eso. Sus manos se rozaban y una extraña sensación lo invadía con ese contacto.

Avanzaron unos pocos kilómetros hasta llegar a un parque en donde descendieron.

—Me voy—dijo Meimi cuando el chico tocó el suelo, pero él tal y como esa noche cuando recuperaron el cisne, la tomó de la mano y no la dejó ir.

—Asuka Jr…

—Haneoka, escúchame…

La chica no tuvo más remedio que bajarse de su globo para escucharlo.

—Me gustas—dijo sin más.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó Meimi sin entender nada.

—Me gustas—repitió—debí decírtelo en la mañana, pero estaba tan feliz de tu confesión y de que tú seas Saint Tail que se me olvidó.

— ¡A ti te gusta Saint Tail!—le gritó enfadada.

—Pero me gusta más Haneoka, la auténtica. Saint Tail solo es una parte de ti.

—Asuka. Jr….

Meimi no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Daiki se acercó a ella. El detective la dejó llorar un poco en sus brazos. Lloraba por él y se sentía realmente culpable, ya que por sus despistes no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero ahora prometía con esa linda chica en sus brazos, que la protegería y amaría como ella se merece.

Su Meimi. Ahora era su Meimi.

¿Quién diría que fue un puercoespín quien le dio la pista?


End file.
